Three Words
by cutetwist
Summary: Ash is trying to get Misty to love him, but, she finds it awkward. Will it work out? Aaml.
1. Chapter 1 Ignorance

Chapter one: Ignorance.

"Ash! I'm going to give you ONE last chance to what you meant!" Misty snapped.

"I meant, I meant... I meant... I meant I don't think you realize that you hurt my feelings. I think you need to be more aware of others, as well as yourself." he simply stated.

"Ash, you can't just blame her! You do the same! You both are doing the same childish thing! Misty! You just keep your big yap shut and let me talk! You two, really do want to be the others friend! Best friend I might add, but your bith to DENSE to realize it!" Brock cut in, seeming to have had enough of the non stop screaming for the past few hours.

Misty sighed. Brock was right. After all, Ash WAS always their for her. And she would always do the same for him. Ash was thinking about the same thing as Misty, and they bith turned to look at the other.

"Ash..." misty mumbled unwillingly.

"Yes." Ash mused. Very amused by her struggle.

"Stop smirking!" She yelled. Obviously trying to avoid the subject.

"Stop ignoring the fact that you want to be my friend," he mocked confidently.

"Fine. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. As dense as you are, your not a terrible person," she just barely chocked out. And Ash's GIGANTIC smirk wasn't helping at all.

"Brock. Did that sound like a proper apology to you? 'Cause it sure didn't to me!" Ash joked to Brock with an amused smile slapped across his face.

"Nope! Not at all!" he said fluently, as if every one of those words had been made just for him.

"Alright! I give in! I give in! Ash, you are an amazing person, who is kind, brave, and intelligent. I beg for your forgiveness,"she muttered sarcastically.

"Thank you. Even though you said it sarcastically, I know you meant. And, you are alao all those things. Exept, your stubborn above all else!" Ash joked. Knowing that he was pushing his luck.

Misty twitched. She whispered something to togepi. Which Ash could only make out as,"metronome"? What's metronome?

"Hey, Mist, what's metron-..." and suddenly there was only light.


	2. Chapter 2 Metronomes Effect

"Oh dear lord Misty! What the hell! What if Ash died!" Brock cursed at the red head.

"He wouldn't of. My little togepi's metronome isn't powerful enough to kill! Ash will be perfectly fine! Trust me! Believe it or not, I care about Ash, too! I would never want to kill him!" She explained to Brock.

"Whatever..." Brock mumbled, very annoyed. Misty gulped.

"Will he be mad? No! It's Ash! He's an understanding person! He might have pikachu thunder shock me but, I'd deserve it..." Misty thought.

"Ash! Oh, Ash I hope you're ok! I won't leave your side until you wake up! " Misty whispered to Ash so Brock wouldn't hear, but he did. Brock just smirked, but Misty was to wrapped up in Ash to notice...

"Ughhh! I have one question. What the hell hit me?" Ash groaned.

"Togepi's metronome..." Misty replied softly.

"Togepi's what!?" Ash shouted in utter shock. " Misty... why? Do you really not like me? Am I THAT terrible? Are we not friends? I just d-don't understand why you would try to kill me, like I'm some annoying bug that's been bothering you for years! Why Mist? Why?" Ash asked, obviously hurt.

"Ash, I..." but Ash had already ran away, tears pouring down his tan cheeks, and forever staining his heart.

A./.N: So? Pretty intense huh? Next chapter will be up tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3 The Silent Treatment

Ash! Please! Talk to me! Ash! Fine! You won't talk to me willingly? Fine!" Misty yelled and grabbed Ash by the hand. Both Ash ans Misty became tinted red immediately, but Misty still dragged Ash into the woods.

"Hey! Misty! Let me go! Misty!" Ash yelped.

Misty just tightened her grip on his hand. Brock could hear this and sneered. He jnew, Miaty wouldn't let go until Ash talked to her.

"There going to be in those woods for the rest of their lives..." Brock thought.

"Misty! Let go of my hand, NOW! Please?" He commanded.

"Not until you forgive me! " Misty said sadly.

"What do YOU care? You want me dead, remember? " he snickered.

"Ash! My little togepi could never kill you! He's to weak! And you're to strong..." Misty replied quietly.

"Misty...please, promise me that you will never do that to me, EVER AGAIN. I hated not talking to you, but I had to see if you really cared about me. And you do," Ash said, calmed down a bit.

"Yup. Of course I care! Ash, if you died, my hole life would shatter into billions, and billions of little pieces, all based around you. You are my best friend. And though I hate to admit it, you're not as dense as I thought, " Misty remarked, slightly blushing.

"Thanks," Ash whispered.

"Only people who know Misty could tell that's the closest thing to an apology as she'll ever get..." Ash thought.

Ash and Misty headed back towards where they set up camp, this time, not holding hands.

"Well you two were gone a long time. Are you friends again?" Brock mocked jokingly.

They both nodded and headed for their bags.

" I'm going to take a quick dip. Anyone else want to come?" Ash invited.

"Sure! What about you, Brock?" Misty questioned, grabbing her orange flowered bikini.

"Eh. Why not?" Brock agreed. And the three changed and dove into the lake.

A./N.: yay! Has anyone figured out the three words? The next chapter will be


	4. Chapter 4 An Unpleasant Trip

"Cannonball! " Ash yelled as he jumped into the water, landing right on top of Misty.

The two serfaced, but were kissing. Brock just snickered.

"Ew! Get a room!" He joked. Wack! Brock got nocked uupside the head with Misty's mallet.

"That was a freak accident! Ash jumped, he landed on me, we k-kissed, FREAK ACCIDENT! " Misty retorted, stuttering a little.

"Yeah! Well, I'm' gonna go... anywhere but here..." Ash shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, and, I'll go read a book..." Misty followed Ash closely out of the water, then, she tripped.

"Oww! Misty! Get off of me!" Ash giggled.

"Oww... I think I broke my ankle, or at least sprained it..." Misty murmured in pain.

Misty rubbed her ankle as it began to turn black and blue.

"Hey, Brock! Does this look broken?" Mizty called.

"No, just very badly sprained. You should just sit in your sleeping bag for a while so your ankle can heal. Ash, keep her company while I go get some bandage rap," Brock explained to them.

"Alright," Ash agreed.

"I suppose I could take it easy cor a couple hours..." Misty mumbled uneasily.

"Hey! I'm here to keep you company! Let's talk!" Ash suggested.

"Ok... about what?" She asked.

"Our lives before we met," Ash noted.

"Alright..." Misty agreed.


	5. Chapter 5 Brock's Plan

Brock's .

While Ash was, well atleast trying to embarass Misty, I was making dinner.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Misty! When I said hold my hand I thought you would get embarrassed! Not try to break my hand! Owwww!" Ash yelped as Misty continued to squeeze. I snickered at their childish behavior.

"Misty! Don't injure Ash please!" Brock yelled over to Misty.

"Fine!" Misty snapped and dropped Ash's throbbing hand.

"Quite a grip there you got Mist." Ash mumbled to Misty. Misty twitched at her nickname.

"Why'd you twitch, Mist?" Ash asked, knowing that her nickname was annoying her.

"Ash... call me, "Msit" again, and it will be the last thing you ever, say..." she warned.

As the two 16 year olds bickered, I was planning something.. something to get them to see what they sound like, and get them together.

"Oh I can see it now... me ignoring them to leave, they get annoyed, I argue back like a child, they point it out, I tell them that's how they look, then to get them together... that will be difficult. They're both to stubborn to admit they have feelings for each other..." my thoughts were interrupted by Ash against a tree trying to pry Misty's hand off his neck.

"M-Mist-ty! You're c-chocking m-me!" Ash choked out.

I rushed over and pryed Misty off of Ash so he could breath.

"Huuuh! Misty... why... couldn't breath... psychotic lunatic... wow..." was all Ash could manage.

"Yup... getting THOSE two to kiss would be like trying to grow another arm..." I thought as I restrained Misty.

"Brock... let me go..." she whispered, I didn't listen.

"Brock, let me go!" She said a little bit louder, I still ingnored her.

"Brock! Let me go!" She screached. This time, I let her go.

"Ash!" Misty whirled around to face Ash's frightend face.

"Y-yes?" He asked cautiously.

"Give them, back, NOW!" Misty demanded, givimg him a murderous glare.

"Ash, whatever you took, give it back," I told Ash.

"Alright..." Ash murmured as he gave Misty, a yellow bracelet, a blue bracelet, and a pink bracelet.

"What's the big deal with them? You don't wear bracelets," Ash asked, prepared to run.

"If you must know, my sisters gave these to me. The yellow one, is blonde for Daisy. The blue one is blue, for Violet. And the pink one is pink for Lilly. I keep them in my bag for safe keeping. That's why you've never seen them before, " Misty answered, she looked quite pale. Misty is a stubborn red head, but when it comes to family or friends, she was softer than silk.

"Just push them together! They'll kiss, and they'll thank me! I think..." I debated on what to inside my head, then it happened.

Ash hugged Misty, and Misty didn't object.

"I'm so sorry I took them! I'll never do it again! I know how it feels only to have things to remind you of family. All I have is a small picture..." Ash sobbed into he shoulder.

"Aww! Ash! I'm sorry too!" She cried.

"Aww! Now you guys have me crying!" I joined the hug and we all stayed like that for a while until...

"Hey Ashy-boy! Having a little sob fest?" Came a familiar voice which made ua all freeze.


	6. Chapter 6 An Unpleasant Visitor

Ahs's p.o.v.

"What do you want, Gary?" I demanded gingerly releasing Misty.

"Nothing. I was just walking and saw my three favorite people crying! Lovely sight, really," Gary stated.

"Lookin' good, Red," Gray pointed out.

"Gary, not to be rude, but, leave or I will hurt you in ways that aren't even invented yet. So, what's it 'gonna be?" Misty hissed.

"Hey, not my fault you all were crying in the middle of the path. Anyways, I don't have time to waste on you losers. Later fools," Gary laughed as he shoved Misty aside so she slammed her head against the tree.

Misty let out a shreak of pain and grasped her ankle.

"That's the last straw!" I thought out loud. I ran and tackled Gary, pinning him the same way I did Misty, exept, Gary was older, and bigger. Misty was my age, and smaller.

Gary immediately kicked my shins as Brock nursed Misty's new concussion, and her re injured ankle. HHearing Misty in pain was all I needed. I used Misty's strategy and shoved him into a tree, my hand firmly on his neck.

"Ash! Ok! You win! Where did you learn to pin people against trees?" Gary asked, clearly in better shape than I was when Misty di that to me...

"Misty taught me," I replied, half expecting him to laugh.

"Fiesty and cute. Wish she would travel with me..." Gary mused eyeing Misty who had overheard.

"Sorry Gary. I only date civilized people," she cut in.

"Oh thank God! Wait? Why do I care if Misty dates Gary? Maybe it's because he is a huge jerk and she's my friend. Yeah, that's it..." I thought as Gary shrugged.

"I don't need your permission, " Gary smirked as he lifted Misty and kissed her.

Brock and I just watched. Just as I was about to murder Gary, Misty knead him in the crotch.

"Alright Misty!" Brock and I yelled as she shifted on to her foot that wasn't injured, ssmirking at the suffering Gary Oak.

"Bye Gary!" She snickered.

"Pfh! Whatever! I don't need some temperamental red head to make out with! I can get any girl I want!" Gary sneered.

"Except this one! " Misty laughed as Gary trudged away grumpily.

"Misty, THAT was some sheer awesomeness! " I congratulated.

"Yeah! Except this one! Priceless! " Brock agreed.

Hey thanks! A girls 'gotta do what a girls 'gotta do. But, we should probably set up camp, it's almost sundown," Misty said.

"Yeah, I'll set up the sleeping bags, and fire pit from yesterday. You two go get some extra wood just in case," Brock ordered politely.

"Sure! Let's go, Ashy-boy!" Misty laughed as she ran into the woods.

"Be back soon, I may be irrated..." I said and walked in to the woods as Misty did.


	7. Chapter 7 Some Alone Time

Misty's p.o.v.

"Ash! Please come out! Ash!" I shouted.

A russle came from the bush next to me and I let out a small shreak.

"A-ash! I-is that y-you? P-please say s-something!" I pleaded to the russeling bush.

"Mhjuyhjh! Mjufhh!" The bush made a sound.

"Defiantly not Ash!" I gulped.

S-show yourself! Come out, now!" I tried to sound confident, but failed miserably.

"Mjhjjyjyjn! Mijjgjngnjnv!" Came the sound once again.

"Aaaaaaaaaaassssshhhhhhhh! Hhhhhhhheeeeeellllllllllllpppppppppppp!" I cried.

"Mjjhjjyjjjh!" "That's it! Bye bye noise!" I yelled as I turned to run away, but was tackled by a shadowy figure.

"Nooooooooooooo! Get offfffff! Hhhhhheeeeeelllllppppp!" I cried. I got an idea. I used the same strategy I used on Ash. I shoved the figure against a tree and smashed my hand against the figures neck.

"Never thought a girl could be so strong, did'ya? Huh, huh? How does this feel?" I mocked.

"No, I knew," the figure said.

"Yet you attacked me anyway!" Now I was getting angry.

"No, I was pranking you, Mist," the figure said, pulling off his mask.

"Ash Ketchum! How could you do this to me! I was about to crush your throat! Ughhh!" I growled at Ash.

"Eh, it was all worth seeing you shreak," Ash giggled.

"Jerk!" I sneered.

"Maybe. But I'm a sly jerk," he retorted.

"Whatever..." I mumbled.

We started walking back towards camp with our sticks.

...

Once we got back, we noticed that Brock wasn't there.

"Brock! Hello!" I shouted as I searched the campsite.

"Hey Misty! Brock left a note! Come here!" Ash announced.

"What does it say?" I asked looking over his shoulder.

"It says: _Dear Ash and Misty_

_I just went into town to buy a tent, but, the town that sells the tent is far away. I'll be back in three days time_

_ Don't kill each other! _

_ Brock_

"Great, now wwe're going to be three days off schedule! Atleast with the tent, if we're far from a pokemon center we won't get soaked..." Ash sighed.

"Well, let's start a fire, and I'll cook dinner," I offered.

"You, cooking?! I'd rather take my chances with an ursaring..."

"Fine, we'll go to pokemon center. Grab your stuff. Come on togepi, we're going to a pokemon center," I agreed.


	8. Chapter 8 A Ruough Walk

Swithed p.o.v.s Misty's p.o.v.

"Hey, Ash does that look familiar to to you?" I asked him.

"Yeah... why does look familiar? " Ash replied.

"Ugh! You idiot! We've been walking in circles for hours! Why did I ley YOU lead the way? !" I yelled angrily.

"Sorry. But hey! I convinced you! That's new!" Ash yelled, trying to make me laugh, and it worked.

"There's the smile! Now, keep it there!" He laughed.

"Thanks Ash! You're awesome! " was what I was thinking. But instead I said:"Leave it to you to joke!"

"Yeah," he answered scratching the back of his head. I smiled ccheerfully, he smiled back.

"Snap! Crack! A noise came from the woods. I jjumped and Ash immediately put his arm around me, I did the same.

"Skitty skit?" Out came a skitty looking at us funny.

"Oh! Sorry skitty! We thought you were an ursaring! But your an adorable little skitty! Aren't you! " I cooed, petting the stry skitty. The skitty jumped into my arms.

"Aw! Do you want to be my little pokemon?" I asked sweetly.

"Skitty!"

"I'll take that as a yes," I mused.

"It is adorable, " Ash agreed. We looked at each other and noticed we were still hugging. We both jumped back blushing madly.

"We should keep going, I'm starved!" Ash stated quickly.

"Yeah! Let's go! Come on skitty, you can ride on my shoulder! " I agreed, bending down for skitty.

"Skitty skit! Skitty!"

Snap! Crack! Snap! Crack! Came a sound from the other side of the woods.

Ash and I hugged again. I told skitty to jump into my arms. Ash told pikachu get ready, but skitty jumped down and stared at where the noise came from.

"Ursaring!"

"Hey, Ash! You said that you would rather take your chances with an ursaring! Well, now's your chance!" I mocked.

"Sssskkkkiiiittttttyyyyyy!" All of a sudden, skitty used ice beam and it hit the ursaring dead center.

"Skit!" Skitty jumped and used bite on the ursaring, then fury swipe, then attract. The ursaring fell in love with skitty, and skitty just replied with another ice beam.

"Skitty! Skityy skit skittyskit skitty!" Skitty growled as if teaching it manners.

"Wow! That was awesome skitty! Great job! " I congratulated.

"Yeah! Amazing! I never knew skitty could use ice beam!" Ash agreed, patting skitty lightly on the head. I grinned.

"We should go, we'll be walking for the next few hours..." I stated, letting go of Ash.

"Yeah, we should..." he said, alos letting smirked and purred once.

"What are you lookin' at?" I asked defensively.

"Yeah!" Ash yelled.

"Skitty, (nothing,)"

"Alright, " Ash and I said in unison.

We started walking when it started getting cold out. Me, ppractically living in water, cold doesn't have an effect on me, Ash on the other hand, was freezing.

"Ash, you're shivering! Let's set up camp and eat some leftovers, or I will go and get some food from the pokemon center," I offered, giving Ash some blankets.

"N-no! I-i-i'm f-fine. T-thanks a-any-w-way," Ash ccontinued to walk until I grabbed a blanket and draped it over his shoulders.

"You're staying here while I go get food. Got it?" I demanded politely.

"Either we both go, or neither of us goes. Got it?" Ash argued, using my tone of voice. I was about to argue back, but, he had one of those, "You can argue with me for the rest of our lives but I will never give in" looks, so, I sat down too.

"Ash, skitty and I are going to get some fire wood. Can you please watch togepi?" I asked in my sweetest tone that's even physically possible.

"No way! I'm coming, too! No way m I letting you go alone!" He rejected.

"I won't be alone! I'll have skitty! You saw how she defeated that ursaring! I'll even have her use ice beam to create a path so I won't get lost! Please!" I pleaded."We need fire wood! You have 4 bblankets, are sitting in both our sleeping bags, and are still shivering! I'm going and that's that!" I said coldly. This time I had that "you can argue with me the rest of our lives, but I'll never give in" looks.

Ash's p.o.v.

Misty's look sent a shiver up my spine, and her voice, it was stone cold. She was serious, and I couldn't stop her with all the bug pokemon in the world.

"Alright! Where'd you learn to have that look in your eyes?" I asked.

"You did it to me when I offered to go ahead, so, I coppied you," she replied simply.

"Ok. Skitty, you watch out for Misty, aliright?" I asked the small cat pokemon.

"Skitty!(yes sir!)"

"Good!" I answered back."And you, llittle lady. You be extra careful! Try not to bump into any ursaring. Think you can do that? " I laughed.

"Oh, I suppose! But you young man! You better not freeze! Misty laughed back.


	9. Chapter 9 A Long Trip Comes to a Hault

Brock's p.o.v.

I was on my way back to the Viridian Forest when...

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double! "

"To protect the world from devastation! "

"To unite all peoples within our nation! "

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reaches to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! "

"Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Oh no not you losers!" I yelled.

"Losers? We're no losers! We're Team Rocket!" Jesse defended.

"Yeah! And where's the red head and that tewop wit da pikachu?" Meowth asked.

"Back where we set up camp. Just me here. Sorry to disappoint you," I answered.

"Ooohh! They're alone? Together? I smell romance! "Jesse cooed.

"No, I'd be lucky if Misty doesn't murder Ash!" I sighed.

"They may kill each other due to lack of oxygen kissing. But Red wouldn't kill the twoip," Meowth muttered, causing all of Team Rocket to burst out laughing.

"Vulpix go! Use fire spin!" I comanded.

"Vuuullllpppiiixxxxx!" A large ring of fire out of vulpix's mouth and smashed into Team Rocket.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again! "They all yelled in unison.

"Good grief! Oh well I should get going again..." I thought.


	10. Chapter 10 A Very Frightening Morning

Swithed p.o.v.s Misty's p.o.v.

"Yaaaawwwwwnn! Oh!" I yawned as I realized I was still next toAsh.

"Wait! Sir! Please don't shoot me! Ash! Do something! Help! Ash! Aaassshh! " Ash dreamtvas he woke up screaming.

"Ash what's wrong? "I quickly asked examining his eyes for some kind of hint. Ash caught sight of something red on my neck.

"I had a bad dream. But, what's wrong with your neck? Why do you have a scar? Who hurt you? Ash asked impatiently.

"I met up with Gay in the middle of the night. He tried to kiss me, but when I rejected, he sliced my neck with a knife. He said he's staying in the area, so I'm going to have to be on guard twenty four seven. I am almost positive that he won't stop until I agree to go out with him," I replied quietly. Ash's eyes went wide. He quickly scanned for Gary. Ash stood up and said...

"Get up. We're leaving. Now," his voice was stone cold.

"Alright," I whispered. Thdn, Gary walked out of the woods, knife in hand, stained with my blood.

Ash's p.o.v.

"Hey Ashy-boy! Fork over the hottie and maybe I won't kill her. So, what is it going to be? Life, or love?" Gary smirked. Showing off the blood on his knife.

"Gary. Can't you just find yourself another temperamental red head?" I asked. Misty just glared at me, then back at Gary.

"Nope. Misty will be mine. Even if I have to murder you. And, if Misty doesn't agree to marry me, I'll kill her too. So, you 'gonna fork Red over, or am I 'gonna have to take her?" Gary spat.

"Take her," I replied.

"What?!" Misty slapped me.

"Pikachu. Thunder wave," I whispered. Pikachu hopped infront of us, and Gary instantly fell, knife on the ground.

Misty punched me in the chest.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"I thought you were just going to hand me over to Gary! If I hadn't heard you whisper to pikachu I was about to seriously consider killing you!"

"Oh PUHLEASE! Like I would do that! I'm not insane! Gary would probably make out with you, get sick of you, then murder you!" I replied, a little hurt that she would think that I could be so evil.

"Sorry! You said it so, seriously!" Misty retorted.

"How could you think I could be so evil! " I cried.

"You could have at least have told me! I was scared half to death!" Misty screamed.

"Well! It's not my fault you're stupid!" I yelled. Thump! Misty smashed her mallet basically into my brain

"I'm not stupid! I wasn't the one who said "Take her,"! I can't believe that you would do that to me! "Misty yelped.

"Try using your brain! Wasn't I worried? Well then why would I given you to the devil? " I asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Ketchum!" Misty screached.

"Why don't you, Red?" I shouted. Misty snarled and her face turned red in rage.

"What did you call me?" She scowled.

"Red! I called you Red!" I replied smugly.

"Looks like YOU'RE the new devil!" She retorted.

I shoved her. She shoved me. I pushed her into a tree and pressed my hand into her neck.

"Hey!" She choked.


	11. Chapter 11An Unfair Fight

Ash' p.o.v.

I had Misty. One hand on her you've hander hip. The hand on her hip was also holding back one of her leg. We were mere millimeherters from kissing her, but that wasn't my plan.

"Let me go Ketchum!" Misty sighed. She could barely breath, so talking had to be near impossible.

"Not until you thank me for saving you. You know I saved you!" I said confidently.

"You haven't saved me yet! Look!" Misty shouted. I looked behind me and saw Gary hobbling towards me with his knife in hand.

"Ash! Younwill pay! Give me Misty! You're just going to kill her anyways! What do you care about her?" Gary growled.

"I care more than you know! Misty is my best friend! She's incredibly smart, kind-ish, good with pokemon, sweet, and beautiful. Inside, and out. So, you can't just comehere and think I'll just hand her over! And one more thing... skitty bite attack! " I commanded. Skitty sprinted over and bit Gary's stomach and Gary yelped in pain.

"Isn't skitty Misty's pokemon? Why does she listen to you?" Gary asked.

"Well, technically, skitty met us both at the same time so, even though it's Misty's pokemon, she listens tonme. Skitty ice beam! Cyndaquil! I choose you! " I called. Gary froze.

"Ash. This may not be the time to tell you this, but, you're stil choking me!" Misty voiced. I let her go, ttemporarily so she could fight.

"Cyndaquil! Flame thrower!" I yelled. Gary mdlted and was sopping wet.

"Pikachu! Thunder shock!" I spat, still angry at Misty.

"Why am I even saving her? She's meaner to me than Gary! I should let her fight for herself! No! I'm her best friend! I have to help! Wait!" I cotinued to debate in my head when I heard Gary say...

"The only way I will leave you alone, is if you're in love with someone else, "

"I am in love with someone else! " Misty hissed.

"Who?" Gary asked smugly.

"Ash!" Misty spat out.

"Does he love you?" He asked.

"You'd better believe it! " I snapped.

"Fine! But trust me, I will be back!" He cried, running the opposite way.

"Thank you for going along," Misty thanked.

"No problem. But you're still in trouble! " i shouted.

"Why?" She asked. I ran and shoved her against the tree once again. This time, shd will surrender.

"Oh come on! I can stay here all day!" She bet.

...

"Misty! It's been all day! Just give up!" I whined.

"Never! You'll have to do a lot more than this to make me give up!" Misty yelled breathlessly.

"Fine! I know what will make you give in! When you have had enough, just tap on my back three times," i said. Before she could answer, I kissed her.

Misty immeadiatly tapped my back. I let back.

"Wow Ash, I never knew you had the guts to sabotage me!" She laughed.

"Thank God she's not mad!"in my head.

"But that was still an unfair fight!" She giggled.


	12. Chapter 12 Brock is Back Early

Switched p.o.v.s Misty's p.o.v.

"Hey Ash! Come here!" I yelled over to Ash who was playing with skitty and pikachu.

"Ok!" He hollered back.

"Look at this river! Don't you think it's just beautiful? " I asked. Ash put his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"Yeah. But not as beautiful as this!" Ash laughed as he shoved me into the river.

"Dammit Ash!" I cursed.

"Ok! Look, I'll help you up!" Ash offered, as soon as I took his hand I yanked him into the water. He landed on me, we were millimeters away from kissing. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"As! Misty! I'm back! It's me, Brock! Oh! Well isn't this a beautiful sight!" Brock cooed, sseeing our position.

"Dammit Ash!" I cursed once again.

"Me? What did I do?" Ash asked.

"You pushed me into the river! " I answered.

"Well you pulled me into the river too!" He retorted. Brock didn't look convinced.

"Yeah! After you pushed me in!" I returned.

"Yeah, riiiggghhtt!" Brock sighed.

"It's true!" Ash yelled up to Brock.

"Mmmhhhmmmm..." he mumbled.

"Really!" I tryed to convince Brock.

"I'm not mad! It's just so laughable! I saw the whole thing! Misty trying to trick Ash so she could push you into the river, Ash putting his arm around her and throwing her into the river, Misty yanking you into the river, Misty placing her hands on your chest so you didn't kiss, and then watching you both turn bright red. Hilarious! " Brock laughed in amusement.

"Dammit Brock!" I shouted.

"Maybe instead of brains your head is full of crap!" Ash hollered.

"Hey! Just shut up! And, look at your position..." Brock giggled.

Ash and I looked at the other and we both turned red again. But, instead of moving, we both stayed and looked into each other's eyes.

"His eyes are so warm and solful! So, welcoming and kind!" I thought.

"Oh her aqua eyes are so beautiful! They look like, big blue oceans! So kind, big round orbs if kindness!" Ash thought.

"You have, beautiful eyes..." Ash muttered. I smiled.

"You too..." I whispered.

"Brock! Get your ass over here and help us up!" I shouted before he could make fun of us again.

"Uh, ok!" Brock scrambled over to the rivers edge and helped us out of the river. The river was about, twenty feet deep.

"You two go dry off. I'll make dinner. And, no kissing, alright?" Brock asked smugly.

"Shut your mouth!" I spat.

Ash's p.o.v.

Misty and I changed clothes and sat down on a log with a blanket, one blanket.

"Hey, Mist. Remember when we were with those two kids, with their neidoran?" I asked, blushing.

"Yeah. Why?" She replied.

"Well, I asked if people evolve when they're kissed. And you said we'd have to find out ourselves. Each time we kissed, it was an accident. So, I was thinking we kiss on purpose and see if we feel different," suggested.

"Umm. Sure," Misty replied unsteadily. I ddidn't waste any time. I immediately pulled Misty into a tight, passionate kiss. She was pressed against my body. It took a while but she finally kissed back. She threw her arms around my neck and I snaked my hands around her waist

"Guys! Dinner is ready! Woah!" Brock yelped when he saw us. We stopped kissing and I blushed, Misty just sat there, but she didn't look happy.

"Sometimes, legends are true. Sometimes, they're not. This one, is true. Ash, I've never kissed anyone before, but, it's nice," Misty said that with absolutely no emotion at all. She got up and walked away. She changed into a swimsuit and jumped into the river.

"Who's idea was it to kiss?" Brock asked.

"Mine," I said so softly he could barely hear.

"I knew it! Pikachu 'ya owe me ten bucks!" Brock laughed.

"Shut up! Misty might hear you!" I said frantically looking for Misty, she was swimming.

"You like her! You asked to kiss her because you like her!" Brock accused.

"No! When we were helping two kids with neidoran the pokemon kissed and evolved. I askdd if people evolve when they kiss. She said we'd have to find out ourselves. So, I asked if she would kiss me to find out! See? I DO NOT like Misty!" I repelled back.

"Whatever. You SO like her! Of course, Misty didn't say it was a good kiss, with any emotion. That could be a bad thing. She may not have feelings for you. Misty may have just been trying not to hurt your feelings. If I were you, I'd be extra careful with her feelings. I'd also be even more romantic. If you're lucky, she might kiss you for a change," Brock advised.

"Brock, I don't like Misty!" I shouted.

"You don't? But I thought we were best friends! Fine! I'll leave! But let mentell you this.: You've really hurt me. I hope you're happy! "Misty cried took her stuff, and ran away.

"Misty wait!" I called after her, but she was gone.

"Ash, I'm sorry," Brock tried to say but I cut him off.

"Shut it Brock! I don't want to hear your crap right now! Misty just left because she thinks I hate her! Couldn't you just accept if I didn't want to talk about whether I like Misty or not! Now, she's gone! How do you feel Brock, does it feel nice? I'm going to find Misty. You stay here. Plus, she forgot skitty. I'll be back when I find Misty," I hissed. I wanted to curse at Brock so bad, but I knew it wouldn't help.


	13. Chapter 13 The Search

Swittched p.o.v.s Ash's p.o.v.

I had been searching for six hours and still hadn't seen or heard Misty.

"What if she took the river?" I thought. Just then skitty jumped out of my arms and ran into the woods, I ran after her.

"Skitty!(Mom! Dad is looking for you!)"

"What? Skitty? How did you find me? Ash!" Misty cried, literally, she had been crying.

"Misty! Thank God I found you! Listen! I was saying I didn't like you! As in like-like you!" I said quickly.

"Save your breath Ketchum. I don't want to hear it. I'm going to find Gary and travel with him. I ddon't need your company," she hissed.

"Misty! You were just crying! You want to travel with me! Gary will treat you like shit!" I told hear, eyes filling up fast with tears, threatening to streak down my face if she didn't agree to come back with me.

"Ash! YYou've never swore before! What's the deal?" She asked.

"Well! I need you! So, I am going to swear! Now, get your ass back to camp or else!" I screamed.

"No," she spat.

Misty's p.o.v.

"Fine! Be a bitch! I'll make you come back! Like it or not! "Ash groweled, llifting me up bridal style.

"Ash you ass! I'm 'gonna freaking kill you! Let me go!" I cursed, punching his shoulder. He seemed almost unaffected by it.

"No," he said. "You're coming back! I like you! If you leave, I'll quit training! I need you!" He threatened. Tears began rolling down his face.

"Ash. I like you too! I just. I just need to cool off. Maybe just, go for a swim, " I suggested, trying to wiggle out of his grasp, no chance of THAT happening.

"Ok. But, I'm swimming with you. Go change. Squirtle, follow her and use water gun if she runs away," Ash said, releasing squirtle.

"Alright, but, squirtle stays here. I won't leave, I promise.," I said sincerely.

"Hey eyes look so sincere. And Misty is the wost lier ever. She's not lying," Ash thought. He nodded and I went to change.

"Ash! Why did he have to come after me? Ugh! I hate him! But, I like him! He's my best friend! Ugh!" I thought. I walked back. Ash apparently had change somewhere else.

"When did you change?" I asked.

"I had a feeling that if I found you we'd end up swimming. So, I put my bathing suit on under my clothes, " Ash said.

"Ok," I replied.


	14. Chapter 14 A Very Romantic Game

Ash' s p.o.v.

"So. Why did you run away instead of just talking to me?" I asked.

"I don't know. But now I see you actually care. When I overhead you say"I don't like Misty!" I thought you hated me. But, I guess I was wrong," Misty said softly.

"Misty. Of course I care! Now, we'll have to sleep here because it's almost sundown and it took me six hours to get here, running. So if we walked, it would take double that," I said, sswimming over to her and pput my arm around her.

"Let's set up on the path," Misty said, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me out of the river. I followed her and we set up camp.

"Misty. Want to play a game?" I asked, plopping myself down next to her on the sand.

"Sure. What game?" She replied.

"Would you rather. II'd ask you if you'd rather... kiss an elephant, or eat dirt. And you'd answer," I answered.

"Ok. I'd rather kiss an elephant. Ok. Would you rather, die drowning, or, die from dehydration?" Misty asked.

"DDrowning. No brainer," I replied.

"Um, explain? " Misty asked.

"Drowning is somewhat painless. Dehydration, you just kay there, dying. Plus, drowning at least you have a little chance of living. At least a better chance than dehydration," I explained.

"Alright. Ok, you go," Misty said.

"Ok. Would you rather, marry me, or Gary?" I asked.

"YOU! No brainer!" She said, copying my tone of voice.

"Um, explain?" I asked, mimicking her.

"You're civilized. Gary's a jerk! You're kind. Gary would murder you for a sandwich. You're brave. Gary is overly brave. You're sensitive. Gary will treat you like shit. See? No brainer," Misty explained.

"Oh, I see," I said. Seceretly smiling to myself.

"Yes! Of course, it was against Gary. Not someone, generally nice, good looking, or civilized. Oh well, better than nothing..." I thought.

"Ok. Would you rather, marry me, or, an Officer Jenny, our age?" Misty asked.

"You," I answered.

"Really? I thought you'd say Officer Jenny. I mean, she's pretty, brave, intelligent, courageous, strong. She's amazing!" Misty said, stunned.

"Well, you're all those things to! Exept, you're ten times all those things," I said, blushing madly. Misty blushed also.

"Thanks," Misty replied.

"Would you rather, kiss me now, or later?" I asked.

"Now," she replied.

"Nice," I said.

"Would you rather, snuggle with me, or Gizzelle?" Misty asked, slipping her arm around me.

"You. Infact, let's suggle now," I suggested.

"Um, ok. But only for a while, " Misty agreed uneasily.

Misty slid closer to me and I put my arm around her as she put her head on mine.

"Would you rather, make out, or keep snuggling? " I'm good with snuggling," Misty answered as soon as I finished asking the question.

"Aright," I said. Misty then smirked and pulled me into a kiss.

Once the kiss ended Misty whispered in my ear.

"Nice surprise, huh?"


	15. Chapter 15 Misty Gets Uncomfortable

Switched p.o.v. Ash's p.o.v.

"Ash," Misty broke the kiss and looked up at me.

"Yes?" I smirked.

"Can we, not kiss? II'm sorry. I just don't think I like you like that. I think it was just the moment we were in," Misty explained.

"Alright, " I sighed.

Misty gave me a peck on the cheek and went to sleep. I sighed.

"Maybe we were just caught up in the moment. No! I love Misty! I'll just have to make her love me!" I thought, tears streaming down my face.

Misty's dream Misty's p.o.v.

Ash! Why did you kiss me? Was written in the girl's locker room.

"Hey Misty!" Ash called from down the hall.

"What?" I asked cautiously as he approached. He proceeded to kiss me. I tried to push him off, but his grip was to tight.

"Ahh!" I screeched as I woke up.

Morning Ash's p.o.v.

"Misty! What's wrong?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Misty lept out of her sleeping bag and hugged me.

"Ash! I'm so sorry if I hurt you! I'm just uncomfortable! Can we still be friends? " Misty asked.

"Best of friends! I was just caught up in the moment to! Let's head back," I said.

"Ash! Let's play would you rather! Would you rather, hang out with me, or Brock?" Misty asked and pulled me next to her.

"You," I said "Would you rather hang out with me, or Brock?" I replied.

"You. Would you rather, like mayonnaise off a bus seat, or, kiss a beedrill?" Misty asked.

"Beedrill! Ok. Wanna swim?" I inquired.

"You know I can never turn down swimming! Hey, let's swim back to camp! Our pokemon can carry our stuff! Please?" Misty pleaded.

"Yeah! Let's dive!" I joked.


	16. Chapter 16 A Long trip Back

Swithched p.o.v.s Ash's p.o.v.

"Hey! How can you swim so fast? " I asked.

"I grew up in water! I practically LIVE I t!" Misty mused.

"Hey! Let's take a break! I'm uber tired! C'mon!" I said. I didn't really give her a choice. I grabbed her hand and dragged her onto land. We both blushed.

"Maybe she does like me! Or, maybe I'll ask her out and she'll murder me! Ughhh! Think Ash think!" I thought.

"Ash! Look at those waves! Rivers DO NOT EVER get waves that BIG! It must be a gyrados! Have pikachu use electric shock on the lake! I'll have skitty use ice beam! Go!" Misty screamed.

"Pikachu, electric shock!" I comanded.

"Skitty, ice beam!" Misty asked.

The gyrados fell under and couldn't brake the ice.

"Awesome! We can skate back! Do you know how to skate?" Misty asked.

"No, not really, " I answered.

"We can hold hands! I won't let you fall!" This time Misty didn't give me a choice. She snatched my hand and jumped on the ice, but since she was dragging me along, when she turned around, we kissed. It was a long kiss, I kept my grip, but when Misty finally broke away she yelled.

"Ash! What the hell! I told you that I'm uncomfortable! Please, no kisses! "

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! " I retorted.

"Sure," she sighed, blushing like mad.

"Let's skate! Just slide your feet along the ice! Like this!" Misty explained. Truth is, I know how to skate, I just wanted to hold her hand.

"Like this?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She mused. I fake tripped and landed in Misty's arms.

"Are you alright, Ash?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, but I think I hurt my ankle," I lied.

"Ok, just keep your arm around me. I'll help you stay up," Misty offered throwing her arm around me.

We kept skating like that until...

"Misty! Stop!" I shouted.

"Why?" She asked.

"We're out of ice!" I yelped as we fell into the water.

"Cool! Let's take a break! "Misty said. She didn't give me a choice. She grabbed my hand and dragged me onto land. We both blushed.

"Misty. Just tell me. Why aren't you comfortable with kissing me? I mean, I just thought you would be. Just, explain!" My voice had no emotion.

"I just, feel like it's wrong! You're my best friend! So, it feels awkward! I'm so sorry! "Misty sobbed into my chest.

"It's fine! Misty I love you no matter what! Please, lighten up! I hate seeing you like this!" I cried.

"I love you, too Ash! I'm so sorry I don't feel the same way!" Misty continued to cry into me. I rubbed my hand along her back.

"You do! Oh, Misty! I'm so glad!" I pirked up.

"No, Ash! II'm sorry! I meant I love you as a friend! I'm so sorry, Ash!" She cried even harder.

"Oh. I'm sorry, too! I knew going out with YOU would be to good to be true! " I sighed. I buried my face in my hands. Misty lifted my face and smiled. I smiled, too.

"Let's go!" I yelled and lifted her bridal style.

Misty kissed me on the cheek, I kissed her on the lips. She smiled.

"Awww! Look at tuh two love boids!" Came an all to familiar voice.

"Meowth!" Misty hissed. She wiped her tears and jumped out of my arms.

"Yes! But don't worry! We're here, too!" James joked.

"Shut up and leave!" Misty snapped.

"Why? So you can kiss?" Jessie mocked.

"No, we're not a couple!" Misty retorted.

"Really? You kissed him, he kissed you? Isn't that, a couple? "Jessie asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, leave, and while you're at it, take your head out of your asses!" Ash cut in.

"Oh! We're not leavin'! We want tat pitachu! And stitty, too!" Meowth hissed.

"Skitty, ice beam!" Misty snapped.

"Oooh! They're in trouble! " I thought. Skitty used ice beam and Team Rocket basted off again.

"Nice job, skitty!" Misty congradulated. I slipped my hand into hers. She just looked at me and smiled.

"Let's head back, my love," I winked at her. She blushed, but gave me a threatening glare. I completely ignored it.

"Ash! Do you know how much longer? "Misty whined.

"Nooe! Want to take a break? " I offered. We sat down still holding hands.

"Hmm. This test is going well..." Misty thought. "Ash still loves me, even though I don't love him! He is so sweet! And hot!" She continued to think.

"What'chya thinkin' about? " I asked, recognizing her thinking face.

"Oh nothing, " her voice sounded like she was lying, but, with Misty, never accuse her if ANYTHING.

"Alright," I answered.

"Hey! Let's play truth or dare!" Misty suggested.

"Yeah! I'll go first! Truth or dare!" I asked.

"Dare!" Misty answered.

"I dare you to... kiss a caterpie!" I smirked.

"What?! Ok, let out your caterpie!" Misty yelled in an exasperated tone.

"Caterpie! Go!" I yelled and caterpie appeared.

Misty kissed caterpie easily.

"Ok! Truth or dare!" Misty smirked evily. She had something bad. Really bad.

"Truth?" I said cautiously.

"Yes!" She yelped.

"Dammit!" I thought.

"Who do you have a crush on? Besides me," she aaked.

"Nobody. You're my one and only love!" I answered truthfully.

Oh," she said cheerfully.

"Truth or dare! " I asked.

"Truth! " she answered.

"Do you have a crush on me? " I asked slyly. Her eyes widened.

"No!" She snapoed out of it. "Truth or dare!" She changed the subject.

"Dare!" I dare you to be quiet for the rest of the day!" She smirked.

"No! I won't survive!" I pleaded.

"Alright! I dare you to, let skitty use ice beam in you!" She smirked once again.

"Fine!" I pouted.

"Skitty! Ice beam!" Misty comanded, and I froze.

Misty's p.o.v.

Ash looked so cute! Even frozen his eyes were so hypnotizing. You could just satre at him all day everyday! What I didn't know that was he could still see, and hear eveverything I said, and did.

"Oh, Ash! So cute! So kind, sweet, but yet so dense!" I cooed.

"Really? That is very interesting! " Ash thought.

I kissed him through the ice.

"Shit! I don't have any fire pokemon! Oh, I know!" I thought out loud. I found a small boulder and threw it at Ash's side with cyndaquil in its pocket.

Once the ice broke there I grabbed cyndaquil's pokeball.

"Cyndaquil, go! Use fire spin!" I shouted.

"Cyndaquil? " cyndaquil cocked its head and looked at me.

"I know I'm not Ash, but, Ash is right there and he ifs frozen. Can you please just use fire spin on the ice?" I asked politely. CCyndaquil used fire spin on the ice and Ash kissed me instantly.

"Ash! What the hell?" I shoved him off.

"I heard you. When I was in the ice. I heard everything you said. And, I saw you kiss the ice where my lips were. So, you knew I was in love with you, yet, you tell me you're not in love with me? Interesting! Now, kiss me!" I yanked her intto a kiss and held her tightly.

"Get off!" I kneed him in the ribs. "I was joking! iI'm sorry!" I said truthfully. I really was just joking. He is sweet, but, it's WAY to awkward.

"Really? Misty! I love you! I I, I just can't help myself when I kiss you! " I kissed her again, but, lightly, and on the cheek.

"Ash, I'm sorry! " I apologized.

"Yeah, yeah! It's fine! Just, don't EVER joke about it, ever AGAIN!"Ash threatened.

"Sorry!" I squealed.

Ash's p.o.v.

"Misty! Stop crying! Please! Misty!" I sat down again and pulled Misty into me so her head was on my chest. Misty is a confident, strong gril, but, she would never want to urt me, or Brock.

"Ash! I'm so sorry! Please, don't hate me!" Misty pleaded.

"Misty! I'm in love with you! I'm pretty sure that I can't hate you! Even if I tried! Come one, let's swim back the rest of the way. I'll even hold your hand! " I offered.

"Alright," she was so upset she didn't even notice I was flirting with her!

We jumped intothe water and swam for a bit, that's when Misty came to her senses. She jerked her hand out of mine and shot me a glare that said:"I can't believe that you took advantage of me! I thought we were friends!" I gulped. This was bad. Very, very, bad.

"Ash! I said I won't go out with you! Can't you just accept that!" She snapped. I was dead.

"Hey! Look! Camp! Brock! " I quickly changed the subject.

"Hey guys! Misty! Not so grumpy!" He mocked. Misty shot him, and me a glare. Brock snickered.

"Shut it, Brock! I'm not in the mood!" Misty hissed.

"Ash, what did you do?" Brock asked sternly.

"Nothing! " I whined.

"Lier!" She scoffed.


	17. Chapter 17 Misty's Loving Rage

Switched p.o.v.s Misty's p.o.v.

"Ash! I'm so going to rip off your face!" I snarled.

"What did you do? Ash!" Brock whispered to Ash.

"Nothing! " I wined.

"Lier!" I growled at Ash. He winced.

"You took advantage of me! How could you do that! Jerk! I thought we were friends!"

"I am your friend! Misty!" Ash called after me as I jumped into the river.

I dove under and yried tondrown myself, but, just when I was almost out of air, two strong hands grabbed me by the hips and dragged me up to the surface.

"Misty! Don't drown yourself!" Ash cried in relief that I was still alive.

"Why? I'm not typically nice! I'm an idiot! My best friend took advantage of me! And, I have mager issues! I just don't belong!" I sobbed into his chest. He hugged me tightly.

"Misty! You're an amazing girl! Who is beautiful, smart, talented, brave, strong, courageous, sweet, kind, and extremely loving! Brock and I acceot you! And, I love you! Misty, yours amazing!" Ash cried. I smiled.

"Thanks," I sighed. "He really is nice. I should give him a chance! He's cute, sensitive, sweet, kind, smary-ish, brabe, helpful, and a million more great things! Maybe I do love him..." I thought.

I slipped my hand into his and looked up at him thoughtfully.

Ash's p.o.v.

Misty held my hand and stared at me. It was a thoughtful glare though. Not an in love stare. Suddenly, she kissed me passionately on the lips. I squeezed her tightly, never wanting to let go. I broke the kiss.

"Ash? Why did you brake the kiss? Didn't you want me to go out with you? " Misty asked, stunned by the kiss.

"I thought you were uncomfortable. Why did you change your mind? " I asked her.

"I didn't. I just thought you deserve a kiss every once in a while! " she explained.

"Oh," I sighed.

"Just kidding, " she said as she kissed me again.

"Glad you're not angry anymore! " I mocked. She replied with rolling her eyes and making out with me.


	18. Chapter 18 Telling Brock

"Ash! We're not gelling Brock!" Misty argued.

"Uh, yes we are!" Ash retorted.

"What?" Brock stepped in.

"Nothing Brock!" "Uh, yes something! Misty hurt me! She took something, to!" Ash cut in.

"Misty give it back!" Brock reasoned.

"But, I can't! I stole his heart! And he stole mine!" Misty sighed.

"Give it back!" Brock said sternly. Not getting the hint.

"Brock! You idiot! We're dating! " Ash laughed. He got it this time.

"Oh! Hahahhahahahahhahahahah!" He laughes.

"Stop it!" Misty complained.

"Sorry!" Brock wined copying her tone.

A./.N. I know it's short! The next chapter will be much longer!


	19. Chapter 19 Three Words

Switxhed p.o.v.s Ash's p.o.v.

"Oh Ash! I love you so much! " Misty cooed.

"Yeah! I know!" I laughed.

I kissed Misty passionately on the lips.

"Hey! You two, get a room!" Brock giggled. Misty scoffed.

"Shut it, Brock!" Misty snarled then returned to kissing me. Brock fake gagged and walked over to the fire pit.

"Yeah, I have to cook dinner anyways!" He retorted.

I broke the kiss and looked Misty in the eyes and whispered:"I love you! Always remember those three words!"

A./N. Ok, so, maybe it wasn't as long! Don't murder me! Disclaimer: I don't or in any if these chaoters do I own pokemon!


End file.
